The Wolfclaw Alchemist
by The Great Asumi
Summary: This is the story of a young stae alchemist names Kyoto and her brother Matsumi.
1. Prologue

Introduction

Open fields filled the town of Resembool. A girl stood with her dog, or that's what it appears to be. This is the story of a young state Alchemist named Kyoto and her brother Matsumi, who was raised as a human but one day in the form of a half wolf, half dog. They know who the Elric brothers are, because they are also friends with them, passing one another once in a while through central. She is under the command of Roy Mustang, and takes any missions Mustang gives. This is the story of the Wolfclaw alchemist.


	2. Chapter 1: Eastern Command

**Chapter 1: The Eastern Command**

Kyoto ran through the streets of East city with her luggage and Matsumi tailing her with a folder. "We're almost to Hq bro." she panted. "That's good to know!" he said tempered after what happened on the way here. They finally made it to Eastern headquarters; they opened the gates and walked inside. They both looked each other and said, "I don't want a lecture". Kyoto now 15 years old and Matsumi was now 14. Kyoto was the second youngest alchemist to enroll in the state military. She and her brother had studied alchemy with their father. When they were in school, the Elric brothers caught them reading alchemy books in class, and sometimes invited them to study alchemy at their house. The four kids became fast friends. Kyoto sighed and knocked on the colonel's office. "Come in" Roy called from his desk. Kyoto opened the door and closed it after Matsumi trotted in. "Ah Kyoto, how did business in Leore go?" Mustang asked. She handed the colonel her report and sat down. "The Elric brothers were there and exposed that prophet's plan or something like that." She said as she put her coat over her chair. "I got out of there when things got ugly." She sighed. "Did you ever talk to Fullmetal in Leore?" he asked. "No Mustang I didn't." she replied. "But I think they were heading here to-"she said as the door opened to find the Elric brothers stepping in. "Fullmetal, good timing." He called. "I haven't seen you guys in ages." Kyoto called over. Edward looked shocked to see Kyoto in Roy's office. Al looked over and saw Kyoto as well. "Hi Kyoto, long time no see." Al walked over and hugged the living day lights out of her. "Fullmetal please, have a seat next to Wolfspirit." Roy gestured. Ed walked over and sat down next to Kyoto. "How goes the search for the philosopher stone Edward?" Mustang asked Ed. Edward just looked annoyed at Mustang for the question he would have the same answer to. "It turns out the stone was a fake." Ed replied. "You know we can't fund this goose chase forever you know." Roy reminded Ed. "I know it's out there!" Ed exclaimed. "We just know it…". After the long talk about reports and missions, they all stepped outside and started to chat. "We haven't seen you guys since that train hijacking a few years back." Kyoto started. "Oh yea, I remember that!" Al said. "I feel like it was just yesterday…" Ed said as he wondered into that memory of that day.


	3. Chapter 2: Hijacked train and Alchemist

**Chapter 2: Hijacked Trains and Alchemists **

A train traveled on its track bound to Central, for on this train was 14 year old Kyoto Colta and 13 year old Matsumi Colta. "When are we getting to Central Kyoto?" Matsumi pawed his face. The Colta's had also committed the ultimate taboo of alchemy, human transmutation, Kyoto had automail and for some reason Matsumi was a half breed dog. "Soon hopefully" Kyoto sighed. Kyoto looked over her seat to see a rather familiar looking suit of armor. "Hey Matsumi…" Kyoto asked. Matsumi jumped and looked at what she was looking at. "Is that who I think it is?" he replied. "Let's find out" Kyoto smirked. Kyoto got up and walked over to the back of the car. "Well, Well if it isn't the two Elric brothers." She laughed. "Kyoto! I haven't seen you since me and brother left Risembool." Al gasped. "Hey, Kyoto it's good to see you after so long." Ed responded. "By the way, where's Matsumi?" Ed asked. "Down here" Matsumi said. The Elric brothers looked around then at the floor, where Matsumi sat. "Did that dog just talk or am I going crazy." Al asked confused. "Yes it's me" Matsumi responded.

Ed's eyes widened with shock and Al was holding Matsumi like a normal dog. His eyes showed fear and shock. "Kyoto?" Ed asked seriously. "Yea Ed?" Kyoto replied. "Let me see your arm…" Ed asked. Kyoto expression changed fast to a serious state. She took off her glove and rolled up her sleeve and revealed an automail arm. "Now your right leg." He mumbled. She rolled up her pant leg to reveal an automail leg as well. He looked back her with fear and deep shock. Al looked at Kyoto's Automail with shock as well. "What did you do?!" Ed asked harshly. Kyoto looked at him with no emotion. "A mistake, the forbidden." She whispered sternly. His eyes widened deeply to find the fact that his friend had committed the taboo as well. Kyoto took a seat next to Ed and sighed. "It's a long story, to make it short, it was almost like yours, except I have no mother or father now…" Kyoto sighed. "But enough about that" Kyoto said. "What brings you to go to Central?" Kyoto asked Ed. He quickly shaked his head to shake off what he just saw. "I'm going to try to take the alchemy exam to become a state alchemist." He answered. "Well, same here for the same reason you are Ed." she gently looked at Edward. Al was too busy fussing over Matsumi's adorability as a half breed dog. A man came running over and looked at all of them. "The colonel was right; there is a pipsqueak with him, and that dog is with the girl also." The man said. Edward's temper got the best of him. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN ONLY SEE UNDER A MICROSCOPE?!" Ed raged. "Calm down kid" the man said. "The colonel has told me about you 4." Before he could say anything else, two men pulled their guns on him. At the same time, the man pulled his gun on one of them. The perp behind him hit him with his gun to his neck and the stranger hit the ground out cold. "What do we do brother?" Al asked. Matsumi growled at the two armed men. One of the guys walked over and hit him with his gun. Matsumi yowled in pain and fell out of Al's arm and hit the floor whimpering. Kyoto eyes widened and became narrowed at the guy who hit Matsumi. She lunged like a wolf at the perp before he could act she had him pinned down on the floor with eyes blazing with rage. Ed and Al when she had him pinned down thought they saw a wolf in her place. The perp threw her off and she hit head on the metal door going into the next car and hit the ground seemingly out cold from the head blow. Ed and Al took action and jumped the 2 crooks in the car then went to Matsumi and Kyoto. Matsumi gets up with an aching side and Kyoto waking up from that heavy blow to the head. "Ow, that hurt" Kyoto muttered rubbing her head. Al tended to Matsumi and Ed tended to Kyoto. "What was that about" Ed asked. Kyoto stayed silent on the whole pinning down thing. "Never mind" Ed muttered. He got up and got onto the roof of the car and Al went into the next car on foot. "I'm going to make sure everyone is ok in the car behind us" Kyoto told her brother. "You guard this car" Matsumi nodded and started pacing up and down the idle. Kyoto smiled and chuckled at the Tough looking Matsumi and walked into the next car. She shut the door behind her to find all the people cowarding and shaking in their seats. "Look out!" a little girl screamed to Kyoto. Kyoto quickly rolled forward to avoid a huge automail weapon. She quickly got to her feet to face a strange looking man. She quickly got in a fighting stance and waited. The little girl watched Kyoto as she faced the man. "Well, a little pest" he grunted. Kyoto in the blink of an eye had cut him and jumped back. The little girl cheered in silence. The man held his arm where she cut him. "Little brat." The man sneered. The man disappeared and hit Kyoto in the stomach and she crumbled to the ground and got back on her feet, holding her stomach. She panted and gritted her teeth. The girl notice some of Kyoto teeth were sharp, like a dog's would be. The man went in and hit her in the side and she crashed in a window with people ducking as she went flying. The man laughed and left the car. Matsumi was asleep in the car after Kyoto's. Kyoto gasped for air and shaked in pain as she crawled into the idle of the car. The little girl gasped and ran to her panicking. Her mother got up and started to treat Kyoto's external injures. Kyoto came to her senses as Matsumi licked her face. She quickly got up and yelled: "Ed!" She ran through the cars with her brother at her heels. She got onto the roof and dashed the where Ed was on the roof, with another guy with him. "Hey Edward!" Kyoto called as she ran her way over. Ed looked and smiled. "Came to help?" he asked. "Yep, and to pound that guy's face in who attacked me." Kyoto grinned. She looked over the other guy . "Who is this gentleman I must ask." Kyoto asked Ed. "I'm lieutenant colonel Maes Hughes, a pleasure." Maes introduced himself. "I'm Kyoto Colta, an alchemist." Kyoto replied. "No time for introductions" Ed interrupted. "We have to move, Matsumi and Kyoto stay with Hughes and I will go meet up with Al." Ed planned. "Ok" Kyoto agreed. Ed jumped into the car below and Maes helped Kyoto and Matsumi into the engine car. After a little while after Ed had captured the leader of the group, they had made it to central. There, Mustang and his soldiers were waiting. They got all the crooks off the train and Ed, Al, Kyoto, and Matsumi got off last to face the Colonel. " Well , Well good job for catching this band of crooks." He said smugly. Ed just looked annoyed at him and Kyoto was a little more laid back about it. "Maybe you can take the state alchemist test this time." Roy say. "You tell me that every time Colonel." Ed said with a trace of harshness in his voice. "Maybe I'm telling the truth this time" Roy replied. "maybe I am…"


End file.
